Remi
Remi is the Queen of Wellston High and sister of the vigilante X-Static. Appearance Remi has pink hair, pink eyes and fair skin. She is typically seen wearing a Wellston uniform without the vest, and a teal bow on her hair. Her speech and thought bubbles are pink and her eyes glow red when using her ability. Gallery Personality Playful, grateful, and at times stubborn, Remi is never one to bully others for her own amusement, even John, and is both aware and thankful that Seraphina gave her the position as Queen. However, when Remi does want something, she is willing to take on those stronger than her. At times, Remi can also let loose around her friends, like when she started a volleyball fight with Blyke. According to Blyke, Rei's death has made her more submissive and quiet than usual. Plot Beginning During the time of the month when the Wellston cafeteria served the Triple Chocolate Cake, Remi was able to call dibs on the last slice. Unfortunately for her, Arlo was able to swipe the cake before Remi was able to grab it. Despite Arlo's taunts and higher power level, Remi challenged him to a fight.Prologue Apparently Remi won her battle against Arlo as she was seen eating the cake in Trigonometry Class.Chapter 1 Turf War At some undetermined point, Remi left to attend a family matter and Seraphina had to substitute as Queen.Chapter 13 Investigation The day after she returned, Remi attended school that day and studied with Blyke in order to make up her exams. When Remi asked the Jack what she missed, Blyke told her that Seraphina had turned against Arlo during the Turf Wars which she already knew thanks to all the other students talking about it. Blyke suggested that Remi, as Queen, should stop them, but she refused knowing that Seraphina and Arlo always had some beef with one another and that both of them were more powerful than she was. Blyke then asked her why she had to leave and she revealed that her brother was murdered.Chapter 23 Later that day, Remi was in the hall noticed her brother's vigilante name, X-Static, on the Death Pool flyer. Out of sadness and anger, Remi burned the flyer. At the Wellston dorms, Remi stopped by Seraphina and Elaine's dorm. Rejecting Elaine's offer of tea, Remi immediately went into Seraphina's room and noticed something wrong with Seraphina's teddy bear. However, Remi ignored it and thanked Seraphina for subbing in as Queen during her absence. Seraphina expressed her thanks to Remi for taking the Queen's burden off her shoulder but the latter was not paying attention as the bear was distracting her. Seraphina noticed that Remi was distracted and asked her what was wrong. She told Seraphina that there was some kind of electronic device inside the bear. Remi, with Seraphina's permission opened up the bear and discovered a tracking device. Remi then warned Seraphina to be careful as somebody was clearly targeting her. Suspension Remi was walking along with Blyke down the hallway when she noticed John on the floor gathering his papers. Instead of ignoring John, Remi instead helped him pick up the papers. Unfortunately, Remi's act of sympathy triggered a memory that John had of Claire, causing him to slap her hand and call her some colourful words. Blyke was about ready to beat up John, but Remi stopped him and walked off.Chapter 33 True Colours According to Blyke, Rei's death has deeply scarred Remi as she has become more quiet and passive. In hopes to cheer her up, Isen suggests that he, Blyke, and Remi hang out together. As part of Blyke and Isen's plan to cheer her up, Remi showed up at Kovoro Mall where the two boys were waiting. While Isen was picking out pens at the U-Mart, Remi playfully engaged Blyke in a volleyball fight. While watching Siren's Lament, Remi cried with her two friends. After the movie, in hopes to win an easy prize, Blyke and Isen dragged Remi into getting gauged by the Ability Gauge Vendor. When she was handed her prize however, Remi recognized the bear from her last encounter with Seraphina and immediately pulled the transmitter out of the bear. While Blyke and Isen tried to apprehend the Vendor, a smoke bomb went off, distracting the trio.Chapter 48 Once Isen located the runaway vendor, the trio gave chase and broke a wall in the process. While Blyke and Isen stayed to support her from the parking lot, Remi used her ability to catch up to the motorcycle. She was able to electrocute the Vendor and his accomplice off the motorcycle but was stopped when she was tackled by Merin, giving the criminal duo time to escape. Initially thinking that the guard was unconscious, Remi began to search for the criminals, but was taken under custody by a conscious Merin. After realizing that the trio were from Wellston Private High School, Payton realized that he arrested innocents and under Blyke's suggestion, leaves to check the security tapes. With the guard's back turned, Remi quietly laughed at Isen and Blyke's obscene gestures. While Isen had thoughts about breaking his handcuffs, Remi talked about how the handcuffs served as the reminder that no matter strong someone may be, the authorities will always stop them; the then proceeded to exaggerate the events of her arrest. After Remi finished talking, Isen discussed with Blyke] and Remi that EMBER was connected to the authorities; Remi also wanted Isen to write an article about EMBER to raise student awareness and introduce the speculation that EMBER had something to do with the authorities. The conversation ended with Payton's return; when Payton was finished reviewing the tapes, he told the trio that they needed to make an official statment.Chapter 50 Powers & Abilities Remi Lightning.jpeg|Remi charges her ability, Lightning Arlo VS Remi.png|Remi using Lightning to battle Arlo Remi stats.png|Remi's stats Teddy bear sensor.jpeg|Remi detects a transmitter chip in Seraphina's Teddy Bear 'Lightning: '''Remi is the current Queen of Wellston and her ability Lightning, allows her to manipulate electricity. She also appears to be able to detect electrical currents as shown when she sensed a transmitter from Seraphina's teddy bear Chapter 25 and can run fast enough to catch up to a motorcycle.Chapter 49 She is the fourth most powerful student in Wellston as well as the third known high-tier in ''UnOrdinary and the first one to be introduced. Relationships * Rei: Rei was Remi's brother. Judging by her reaction after coming across to the deathpool flyer at school, they were very close.Chapter 24 Rei's death shocked Remi ot the point that she became more passive.Chapter 45 * Seraphina: Seraphina and Remi are teammates and acquaintances. Seraphina is grateful that Remi took her place as Wellston's Queen and Remi is grateful that Seraphina gave her the position. Like other students of Wellston, Remi views Seraphina as above her. * Blyke: Not only are Blyke and Remi teammates, but they are also close friends. Blyke especially appears to genuinely care for Remi as shown by his concern over her changed personality. It is also implied that Blyke may competing with Isen to win her heart.Chapter 26 Remi, in turn, also enjoys messing around with Blyke. * Isen: Remi, Blyke, and Isen appear to be a trio of sorts though Isen does sometimes bail on them. It is also implied that Isen may be competing with Blyke to win her heart. * John: While not necessarily close to John, Remi sees John as Seraphina's friend and is more willing to approach him than other students. Quotes "Hey! Give that back, Arlo! I called that piece first!" - Prologue Notes & Trivia *Her older brother Rei was one of the "superheroes" killed by EMBER, X-Static. *Though readers do not see the conclusion of her battle against Arlo for the Triple Chocolate Cake, it is implied that Remi won as she is seen eating the cake in John's trigonometry class. *Normally Remi would never stand up to Arlo due to him being more powerful than her. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Turf War participant Category:High-tier Category:Wellston Students‎ Category:Queen